


stosuh oneshots I wrote instead of sleeping

by orphan_account



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, unnecessary amounts of blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Discontinued indefinitely. I’m not proud of this and have no interest in continuing it, but I’m leaving it up so that others can enjoy it.)~A few mostly fluffy oneshots I wrote since I have a lot more free time now. This is just supposed to be quick writing practice for me in between my other projects. Updates will be infrequent, if there even will be any more. Nothing here is beta read and I always write these while tired so I apologize in advance for any errors.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Kudos: 49





	1. studying (with) you

**Author's Note:**

> *throws some high school pining at you and runs off*

The room was dead silent other than the ticking of a clock and the faint scratching of a pencil on paper, and Stephen was unusually alright with it.

It had been that way for about 10 minutes now, and it was a silence he didn’t want to break. All because of the boy sitting across from him at the table. On most other occasions he would gladly speak up and yell at whoever he was supposed to be working with to get back to their assignment. But this was different.

Because it wasn’t Gavin, or Dan or Jay, or anyone else he was fine with going off on. It was a boy with silver hair tied in a loose ponytail, a boy who had gotten distracted while doing his math homework and was now doodling on the worksheet. It was a boy with a small and impossibly-cute smile on his face, and crystal blue eyes that were focused on the paper that the pencil in his hand was filling up with art. And Stephen wasn’t about to disturb that.

He figured it was probably a good thing Hosuh was so preoccupied now and not looking up, since at this point he too had gotten distracted as well. Not by drawing, but by the boy who was doing the drawing. Stephen had his arms crossed and resting on the table, and his head was resting on top of them with his gaze fixed ahead on the other boy at the table.

It would be selfish to say that the only reason he hadn’t said anything yet was only because he didn’t want to disturb Hosuh. Truthfully, he was cherishing this. Being able to just sit and stare at someone that wonderful was an opportunity he didn’t get often. And God he wished he could do it more often. But he would never admit that to him, neither would he say a word at all and disturb this moment.

Never mind that he knew the project he needed Hosuh’s help with was due tomorrow morning and it was already seven o’clock. It was worth it if he got to enjoy this moment of bliss. Hosuh smiling to himself and humming something Stephen couldn’t recognize, and Stephen himself taking in the beautiful sight in front of him.

He could feel his face turning a bit red as all sorts of thoughts raced through his head. His blush only intensified as Hosuh let out a (frankly adorable, Stephen thought) yawn and finally decided to look up from his paper.

His eyes had shut as he yawned, and when Hosuh blinked them open slowly, he was met with the face of a purple-haired boy clearly staring lovingly ahead. You could almost see the hearts in his eyes. Said boy’s face was quickly overtaken by a bright red blush once he realized he was being stared back at.

“Oh, uh, hey Hosuh. You were distracted for a while there,” Stephen managed to stammer out as he tried to regain his cool. He prides himself in being able to be in control of his emotions but here now he was failing miserably. Hosuh’s light blush creeping onto his face and slightly amused expression really wasn’t helping. He internally cursed at himself for being such a moron in thinking he would’ve never noticed.

“Heh, yeah. Oops.” Hosuh then looked over to the clock on the wall for the time, giving Stephen a minor moment to regain himself and remember how to breathe normally. “Geez, it’s already seven?? How’d I let myself get so distracted…”  
The glum look now on his face was honestly breaking Stephen’s heart, so he attempted to speak again.

“I didn’t wanna disturb you, you seemed really happy, and uh, I didn’t want to ruin that.” It still came out rushed and not completely coherent. Get it together, Stephen! he internally yelled.

Hosuh, piecing together what he had seen and just heard, was really quite flattered. “Oh, haha, thanks Stephen.” Butterflies swirled in his stomach and his face began to burn with a blush.

Now in yet another awkward silence, both boys just sat across from one another blushing as red as a pair of tomatoes. They were both trying to avert the other's eyes but they found themselves still drawn to the other.

Steadying himself internally, Stephen began to speak again. “I think we should really start working on that project.” He brought one arm up to the table to rest his hand flat on top of it, as if to steady himself so he wouldn’t fall out of his chair when he had to lock eyes with the silver-haired angel sitting across from him (which admittedly was a possibility).

Hosuh looked back towards the other boy, at his stupidly cute face and nervous smile. “Yeah, I think you’re right,” he replied, laughing nervously as he said it:

Stephen watched his expression and it really just dawned on him how gone he was for this boy. A boy who had gotten distracted doodling and hummed songs to himself with long hair falling in his face. A boy who had smiled and laughed and blushed in the most adorable ways in the last few minutes.

And a boy who had reached across the table to grasp Stephen’s hand in his own, head cast downward but eyes still peeking up at him and sheepishly fighting back a blush with the sweetest smile on his face.

And that was much more than alright.


	2. if I were braver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another high school AU kind of (I’m on a roll with these), however this one isn’t related to the first chapter

The halls of the school were almost entirely empty as most of the students had already left to go home. Stephen had stayed past class time a bit with Dan and Hosuh working out their plan for a project, which was really just Dan talking about what he wanted to do with Stephen half-listening and falling asleep and Hosuh not paying attention at all as he was too busy scribbling onto a piece of paper. Stephen had tried to look over and see what he was doing but Hosuh had leaned over the desk enough to obscure his view and hide whatever he was doing.

As soon as Dan had finished Hosuh had quickly packed up his belongings and left without another word. Stephen was concerned, yes, but figured he could just call later to ask about what was going on. It had been a long day, so he reasoned he was just stressed and eager to get home and rest.

As he was walking down the hall towards his locker, he heard the faint sound of someone fumbling with a locker door followed by rushed footsteps in the opposite direction. By the time Stephen rounded the corner to where his locker was, there was no one else to be seen. He walked over to his locker and opened it up, fully expecting to just see his backpack and other supplies in order. He was surprised to find a folded sheet of paper sitting at the bottom of the locker. He definitely hadn’t put that here.

Picking it up off of the bottom of the locker, Stephen took note of how the paper was neatly folded and was just about the right size to be able to be pushed through the slots of a locker. His mind paced through what could possibly be written on the paper, and who could have slipped it to him.

He ultimately decided to stuff the paper into his pocket to read later once he got home.

-

After throwing his backpack onto the floor of his room, Stephen sat himself down on his bed and fished the mysterious paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it, and glanced over the handwriting on it. It looked messy and rushed, like the person who wrote it was in a hurry. It also seemed strangely familiar, but Stephen couldn’t quite place where he recognized it from. He began to read the paper, which he quickly found to be written almost like a letter.

_ I’m really not sure how I’m supposed to start this off. There’s so much I want to say to you and I don’t know how to put it all into words but I’m going to try anyways. _

“What the hell kind of letter is this?” Stephen mumbled to himself, briefly considering throwing the damn thing away right then and there. He had the sneaking suspicion someone was just trying to mess with him, but he really was curious to see where this went.

_ You’ve always been someone who’s there for me, a presence in my life I’ve always valued.  _

_ If I were braver, I’d tell you all of this in person. But I’m not, and if I’m being honest I’m scared about all of this. I shouldn’t be scared, I know you care about me, but there’s still a nagging fear that you’ll hate me for this. But now I’m writing this, and I’m going to give this to you because it’s been killing me inside for ages to not have you know. I’ll understand if you’ll hate me for this. I’ll understand if you’ll never want to see me again. I accept that all now if it means finally getting this off my chest. _

“What the hell…?” Stephen wasn’t even sure if he’d said that aloud or not, too lost in what he was reading and how much it baffled him.

_ I like how you make me laugh, I like how confident you can always be. I like you’re always there to pick me up when I need it most. I like how you act like you don’t care when really you’re one of the most caring and kind people I’ve ever met. _

_ I like your eyes and your smile and your laugh and your stupid hair. _

_ So I’m just going to say it. And if you don’t feel the same at least I can die having this off of my chest. _

_ I love you. I have for a while. And I wish you felt the same. _

Stephen reread it over and over again, trying to make any sense of it all. Someone’s… in love with him? This couldn’t possibly be a prank, it should be but it didn’t feel real. Who would ever-

As he reread the words for what was probably the twelfth time, he noticed there was a small scribble at the bottom of the paper.

_ \- Hos _

All at once Stephen felt his heart catch in his throat, face flushing pink, and any words he was about to say die in his throat.  _ No. No goddamn way. _ What he was reading couldn’t be real.

But everything about the situation just clicked right into place from there. Hosuh scribbling onto that paper earlier and rushing out of class. The noises he heard from near his locker. That handwriting…  _ it was his. _

By this point his head was swimming and heart rate through the roof, because Hosuh liked him back. No,  _ loved _ him back. And he’d written the sappiest and sweetest letter. Stephen was incredibly grateful for being home alone so no one saw the impossibly bright blush and smile on his face.

He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, fingers swiping over to his contacts and hitting the call button. A few rings later, he was met with a familiar voice now wavering with nervousness.

“...Um, hi Stephen. I know what you’re going to say, and I-I’m so-“

“Love you too, Hos.”

There was an impossibly cute startled noise from the other end of the line, and Stephen couldn’t help but chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s 1 am and my eyes hurt and I want to sleep, but I finally got the urge to finish up writing this so here we are. someone please tell my brain to let me write this stuff at a reasonable time.


End file.
